The New Girl ( A Gleek Dream)
by gleekpower120
Summary: A girl named Alyson (Aly) attends McKinley High School. She's short for her size and age and she gets bullied because of that. But when she joined the Glee Club, things made her life better. Later on, Aly faces obstacles that she couldn't imagine and it could cause her the end.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

The New Girl (Gleek Dream)

BY; Alexis Alejo

Chapter 1 : Welcome…

The Bell rings, Kurt and Blaine are walking and talking about Broadway stuff and so Kurt leaves Blaine and Blaine heads towards his locker.

(At Blaine's locker) as Blaine puts his books away, a short girl named Alyson came towards Blaine while carrying a stack of books and sports equipment. As she was getting close to her locker, her books fell. Blaine helps her pick up the books.

Blaine: You new here huh?

Aly: Yeah.

Blaine: Well hi I'm Blaine

Aly: Hi, I'm Alyson but I prefer Aly. Thanks for helping me.

Blaine: No problem Aly, You'll like it here. There are so many things you can accomplish here in McKinley High.

Aly: Really? Wow! Thanks; I really want to focus on my sports

Blaine: Really? What do you play?

Aly: Softball, Soccer, Volleyball and yeah

Blaine: That's pretty cool!

Aly: (laughs) thanks, so what do you do here?

Blaine: I sing in this club called the Glee Club.

Aly: What's the Glee Club?

Blaine: I'll show you (Blaine takes Aly to the choir room and everyone was arguing about the songs for regional's.)

Kurt: (spotted Blaine) Hi Blaine!

(Everyone looks at Blaine with a new girl)

Santana: Who's the munchkin?

Mr. Schuester: Santana try to be nice, which do you have here Blaine?

Blaine: This is Aly and she's new here at McKinley. She wanted to know what the glee club was.

Mr. Schuester: Well hi there Aly, I'm Mr. Schuester and the Glee club is the place where you can express yourself whether its dancing or singing. Do you have any singing experience? (To Aly)

Aly: ummm a little (gets a nervous, first time that anyone asked her to sing)

Mr. Schuester: Can you sing us a song?

Aly: um I don't know

Rachel: If she doesn't want to sing for us, then she doesn't have to.

Mercedes: Come on Rachel give her a chance

Rachel: I'm not meaning it in a bad way. I'm just saying if she doesn't feel right being put on the spot, then she can go somewhere else where she feels comfortable.

Finn: Come on sing for us.

Aly: okay then, I will.

(Aly goes to the front of the class and starts to sing "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys")

(Everyone started clapping and Mr. Schuester walks towards Aly with his arm around her)

Mr. Schuester: Guys, meet your new member.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship with Fashion

Chapter 2: Friendship with Fashion

(Everyone gathers around and congratulated Aly)

Rachel: You have such a pretty voice!

Aly: Thank You! It means a lot to me to be part of a team. I will not let you guys down! (feeling happy)

Santana: Well I'm glad Mr. Schuester added a munchkin part of our team. That makes me Dorothy.(looks down on Aly)

Rachel: Shut Up Santana, she's just a new girl.

Santana: Well I'm just giving her a taste on how this piece of junk as a school really is.

Aly: What do you mean?

Santana: You will see munchkin; things here are not like a normal high school

(Kurt comes towards Aly and Santana)

Kurt: Okay Santana, that's enough, you're scaring her. Come on honey; let's take you to your first class.

(Kurt puts his arm around Aly and both walk out the choir room)

Kurt: Don't mind her, she's like that to everyone.

Aly: oh okay then.

Kurt: Anyways, we haven't really met properly, I'm Kurt and you already meet my boyfriend Blaine.

Aly: Oh! You guys are dating?

Kurt: Yes, and he is such a loving caring boyfriend you can ever ask for. (Looks at Blaine with admiration)

Aly: You are one lucky guy.

Kurt: (still starring at Blaine with a smile) Yes.

Blaine: You guys are to flattering!

Kurt: Well its true!

Blaine: Well I could have asked for a loving and fashionable boyfriend like you.

Kurt: Oh stop it! (Acting flirty) Even though I do choose your clothes for you.

Aly: (laughs) you guys are too adorable. Anyways here's my classroom, I'll see you guys later.

Kurt: Okay, have fun on your first day.

Aly: Thank You.

Blaine: And don't worry about Santana, she's just like to mess with people.

Aly: Thanks I guess.

(Kurt and Blaine leaves)

Aly: (in front of the door) here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: History was made

Chapter 3: History was made

(Finn and Rachel comes walking through the hallway)

Finn: So Mr. Hudson, have you started looking for the new furniture for our house?

Rachel: Well Mr. Hudson, it seems to me that it's going to take a long time because of my college dream in NY. I still need to find the perfect song for regionals.

Finn: You shouldn't worry too much since we are married. We can work this out. Let Mr. Schuester figure out the songs for regionals and lets just worry about us as a married couple.

Rachel: Your right Finn, your right, I shouldn't worry, I'll just let Mr. Schuester worry about it, yeah, I need to worry about me and my dream. Most importantly, our married lives.

(Finn comes towards Rachel and kiss)

(Bell rings)

(Aly comes out with books in her hands and the hockey team walks behind her.)

Rick: (pushes Aly against the locker purposely) Oops! Sorry didn't see you there short stuff. Must be that your as tiny than any person in this whole planet.

Aly: (picks up her books) You Jerk! What the hell! I'm walking here and you had to push me! You stupid Skyscraper!

Rick: (talking to his buds) Oh look guys, she's trying to defend herself. Look small fry, I'm big your small, that's how it works here. This is my community and whenever fresh meat comes in, I'm the one who eats them. If I was you, I would just keep my mouth shut and pretend nothing ever happen. You got that?

Aly: Hell to the NO! No one needs a king in this community, you jerk! I bet your mom doesn't even love you. I bet she drop you off when you were born that she didn't even want you.

Rick: (picks up Aly) What did you say?

(Blaine and Kurt comes in)

Aly: Don't touch me!

(Aly grabs and twists Ricks arm, trips him and holds him on the ground.)

Aly: You better not touch me or I'll kick your ass twice as hard that you will never remember anything!

(Blaine and Kurt grab Aly away)

Rick: This isn't over. (Rick and his buds walk away)

Blaine: Woah! Where did you learn those moves?

Aly: I took karate when I was little.

Kurt: Wow! No one ever stood up to him before

Aly: Well I just did.

Kurt: You just made history!

(They walk together for lunch)


	4. Chapter 4: Rumor Has It

Chapter 4: Rumor Has It

(Meeting in the halls, Mercedes and Rachel start to discuss important information.)

(Mercedes to Rachel)

Mercedes: Hey did you hear the news?

Rachel: What news?

Mercedes: The new girl, Aly, showed Rick whose boss!

Rachel: Really? Is that even possible? I mean you know she's short.

Mercedes: well… since she's sporty and all, she could of made it possible.

Rachel: True, but still! How can a short girl beat up a big muscular hockey guy? It doesn't make sense.

(Quinn walks over to Rachel and Mercedes.)

Quinn: Looks to me the new girl has extra in her body.

Rachel: You mean?

Quinn: Yes, steroids.

Rachel: But why would she used them. I mean for her age, she can't even buy any?

Quinn: well I heard that she made every sports team.

Mercedes: You girls are crazy! You can't just judge her if she "Does" use steroids. I mean she is really good at sports well that's what I heard.

Quinn: You never know…there she is.

(Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel spotted Aly walking towards them.)

Aly: Hi guys!

Rachel: Hi Aly, we want to ask you an important question and you have to be completely honest with us.

Aly: ?

Mercedes: Just be very truthful which to me they are crazy cause I know you're not like that (referring to Quinn and Rachel)

Aly: okay what's up?

Quinn: Do you use steroids?

Aly: What?

Rachel: We promise not to tell anyone, but if you did this might interfere with regionals.

Aly: No! I don't use steroids! Why would you think that?

Mercedes: Well I heard that you beat up Rick.

Aly: Well I plugged him to the ground but I didn't punch him or anything.

Quinn: Really? Then how can a short girl like you put a tall muscular hockey player to the ground?

Aly: I took Karate.

(The Girls were speechless and Aly continues.)

Aly: See this is why I hang out with guys because you guys start drama and no that does not make me a tomboy. But now that you think about it then yeah.

(Aly walks away)

Mercedes: I told you, she wouldn't use that stuff.

Rachel: Now I feel bad

Quinn: well I still don't trust her

(Quinn walks away)

(Aly's POV)

Aly: I can't believe they would think that I would use steroids! I am not a cheater! I work my butt off to win! Ugh!

(Aly continues walking down the halls and found Artie hanging posters.)

Aly: Do you need a hand?

Artie: Oh hey Aly, um yeah sure (Artie hands over the posters.)

Aly: So what's this about?

Artie: Oh its one of my plays that I'm working on and I told Mr. Schuester about it and he's going to let me make my story come to life.

Aly: wow! That's cool!

(Hanging the posters)

Artie: yeah but I need some actors very soon, hey want to audition for my play? I think there's a character that fits you perfectly.

Aly: Wow that's sudden, um I'm not sure.

Artie: Come on, all you got to do is sing me one song after school in the auditorium.

Aly: well…

Artie: I'll see you there. (Artie smiles and rolls away.)

Aly: After school?

(Bell rings.)


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Promises

Chapter 5: Broken Promises

(After soccer practice in the locker room.)

Soccer Coach: Okay girl's time to hit the showers.

Aly: Coach, what time is it?

Soccer Coach: It's about 5:50, why?

Aly: Just asking thank you

Soccer Coach: Hey Aly, you have skills! Have you thought about playing in the World Cup or the Olympics?

Aly: Coach I'm only a freshmen.

Soccer Coach: So, even though you need 3 more years, you can get to watch you play and maybe start playing for college.

Aly: I haven't really thought about that.

Soccer Coach: Well with your skills, you can go professional.

Aly: Thanks Coach, I have to go sorry.

Soccer Coach: No problem but I'm serious, think about that.

Aly: I will.

(Aly runs out the lockers and heads towards the auditorium.) (Aly enters and runs to the stage.)

Aly: Artie? Where are you?

(Blaine walks in to leave.)

Blaine: Artie left.

Aly: What?

Blaine: yeah, he waited for you for almost 2hrs. Where were you?

Aly: I had soccer practice and coach gave me a speech about thinking on playing for professionals.

Blaine: Oh that's pretty cool. I got to go, Kurt wants me to go over some songs with him. I'll see ya around. Bye.

Aly: Okay bye.

(Blaine walks away.)

(Aly is left alone on stage and she feels disappointed for making Artie wait on her even though she knew she couldn't make it.)

Aly: I'm sorry Artie.


	6. Chapter 6: Start right

Chapter 6: Start right but finished upset.

(New Day at school) (Aly finds Artie at his locker.)

Aly: Hey Artie.

Artie: Oh hey Aly, where were you? I waited 2hrs for you but you never showed up, that's unprofessional for a director to be stood up.

Aly: I'm so sorry its cause coach gave me a speech about going to professional soccer and looking for scouts and stuff. And I didn't want to be rude, you know.

Artie: Oh really? Why didn't you tell me you played sports at this school?

Aly: well I tried but you didn't let me finish my sentence.

Artie: oh well sorry about that but now the spot has been taken to Tina.

Aly: oh okay, is there any way I can make it up to you?

Artie: Well, I do need help with practicing the songs with the actors.

Aly: Okay, I can do that.

Artie: Great! I'll talk to you later than.

Aly: Sounds Great!

Artie: Bye!

Aly: Bye!

(Artie rolls away and Aly takes a long breathe of relief.) (Santana walks towards Aly.)

Santana: Hey munchkin, what's with the look of being existed?

Aly: Just relief that I can make things right for a change.

Santana: I see, well I heard some rumors that you take steroids now and that's why you've been on every sports team. So I told myself how can a munchkin like you be able to beat up a tall hockey player? So I had to see you myself if its true.

Aly: OMG! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! NO! For the last time! I don't take steroids! And I didn't beat him up, I just hold him to the ground. I didn't punch him or anything. First it was the other girls from Glee club and now the mean girl who makes children cry when she walks by! Look, I took karate when I was little and I remember some moves when situations happen. Why don't you guys get that!

(Aly walks away.) (Bell rings) (Rachel and Mercedes head towards the choir room to discuss this problem to Mr. Schuester.)

Rachel: Mr. Schu, we have a concern about the new girl Aly that we like to discuss about.

: what?

Mercedes: Aly "supposedly" beat up Rick yesterday in the hallways.

Mr. Schu: What? How?

Rachel: Well Rick was messing with her and later found Rick plunged on the floor as Aly was on top of him.

: Is that true?

Mercedes: Well I think its not but when we went to go talk to her, she told us she did.

(Mr. Schu looks surprise)

Mr. Schu: But how is it possible, she's tiny?

Rachel: Me and Quinn discussed that Aly could of taken steroids to give her a boost.

: What?

Rachel: Yes, and we also found out that she made it to every sports team.

: Wow! That's crazy!

Rachel: Yes and I believe that by the use of steroids, she must have gotten a boost for her vocals as well.

Mr. Schu: Okay now you are sounding crazy Rachel.

Mercedes: That's what I said.

: But, were you guys at that scene when she was on top of Rick?

Rachel: No but Come on Mr. Schu how can a tiny girl beat up a tall muscular hockey player? Think about that.

(Rachel and Mercedes walk out.) (Mr. Schu. Starts thinking) (When Rachel and Mercedes walked out, Tina heard the whole conversation.)


	7. Chapter 7: Speech Of A Century

Chapter 7: Speech Of A Century

(Tina looks speechless and hurries to find Kurt.) (Tine runs down the hallway and finds Kurt at his locker.)

Tina: Kurt! I have some news about Aly!

Kurt: Oh really? Details!

Tina: While I was walking pass the choir room, I heard Rachel and Mercedes talking to about Aly.

Kurt: What were they saying?

Tina: That Aly beat up Rick and that she takes steroids in order to knock him down and being able to make it into every sports team.

Kurt: What! She doesn't take steroids! I was there when that happen! (Acting surprise)

Tina: You were?

Kurt: Yeah! Blaine and I had to pull her off. And she doesn't take steroids; she did karate when she was little.

Tina: She did?

Kurt: Yeah, well that's what she said and after what I saw, I don't think she was lying.

Tina: Well if you say so.

Kurt: Girl! I was a witness! (Acting sassy)

(Kurt and Tina start laughing.)

(Aly comes walking by upset.)

Kurt: Hey Aly!

Aly: Oh hey Kurt (sounding upset/annoyed)

Kurt: What's the matter? (Acting like if he doesn't know what happen.)

Aly: It's just that, I'm getting really annoyed with the rumors of me taking steroids. No one believes me that I took Karate when I was little because of my size.

Tina: I heard too and I thought that's unbelievable.

Aly: See! Why can't people these days be less judgmental?

(Aly walks away with her head down.) (Everyone is in the choir room and there are whispers between everyone about Aly.) (In the choir room)

Rachel to Finn: You think she's going to sow after everyone heard about the rumor?

Finn: I don't know Rachel

Rachel: I hope she does, I want to know her story.

(Everyone talks between himself or herself as Aly walks in, everyone stares at her.)

Aly: Take a picture it lasts longer! (Sounding upset.)

: Okay guys enough of this drama we have songs to discuss.

Rachel: Mr. Schu, before we start shouldn't Aly tell us what happen cause it can affect our trophy for regional's.

Mr. Schu: well, Aly is there something you like to tell us?

Aly: Sure why not (sarcastically)

(Aly goes to the front if the class.)

Aly: Well you all heard, I "beat" up Rick in the halls for being a jerk to me and so I didn't really punch him, I just held him to the ground. But you all believe that I took steroids so why does my story matter anyways. So for that I just want to say that be careful on what you say around the halls cause you will get it. (Aly walks away mad.)

Blaine to Kurt: what just happen?

Kurt: She needs a friend.

Mr. Schu: well, we just lost a member now what do you all have to say?

Kurt: Mr. Schu. Blaine and I were there when that happen and Blaine actually knows her story.

Mr. Schu: Well Blaine. (Blaine goes up to face the class)

Blaine: Well on the first day, Aly came towards me because her locker is next to mine and I couldn't really see her at first cause she had books and sports equipment in her hands until all her things fell. So I helped her out and introduced myself, you know as welcome. And so she tells me about her life like her mom passed away when she was little and how she lives with her dad but he's never home and so she does sports. She told me that she's been playing to keep her mom in memory because she remembers her mom very actively because her mom did sports also. And yeah.

Mr. Schu: Wow! She lost her mother. That's rough.

Rachel: Oh my Godsh! I feel terrible now for being messed up to her.

Mercedes: I feel upset to, poor Aly.

Kurt: I know how that feels.

Blaine: yeah, if you guys heard her out instead of going on top of her then she could have been a fun addition to New Directions. (Blaine goes back to his seat.)

Mr. Schu: Well thanks Blaine's and now here's your assignment. Whoever told Aly something goes apologize to her. But also think of how it would have been in her shoes.

(Bell rings)

Rachel to Kurt: Kurt, this is my entire fault! I didn't know and now I feel terrible. Do you know where I can find her?

Kurt: Check the football fields

Rachel: Okay thanks, I got to clean this up.

(At the football fields.)

(Rachel spotted Aly kicking a soccer ball) (Rachel walks towards Aly.)

Rachel: Um Hi Aly.

Aly: Oh! Is there more stuff you heard about me cause I'm ready to bring it this time with my weapon. (Aly puts her leg on the soccer ball.)

Rachel: No it's just that I came to apologize for all the things I said. I'm the one who mention to Mr. Schu about the steroids. I am completely sorry; I was too worried about regional's that it caused me to lose an amazing singer like you. I should have kept my big mouth shut. Is there anything I can do to forgive me? (Rachel sounds sad almost crying.)

Aly: Well I don't know, I never hanged out with a girly girl before. I mean I was always a Tomboy. And besides you aren't really pretty to be like the mean girls, but you will do. (Aly smiles.) (Aly goes and hugs Rachel)

Rachel: Great! Since I'm the first girl friend, we need to do the best thing in the world!

Aly: (with concern) which is?

Rachel: Shopping!

Aly: really?

Rachel: Yes! I'm going to give you a whole new makeover.

Aly: I don't know about this.

Rachel: Come on (pulls Aly)

Aly: All right.

(Rachel and Aly walked away together)


	8. Chapter 8: Why Me!

**Hey gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my story! Based on the numbers of views, it makes my day every time because you guys are taking the time to read it :) I just want to say thank you! And based on the views, it would mean a lot if I get some comments from you guys. I really want to know if you guys enjoy my story. Please leave comments :) Thank you.**

** love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 8: Why Me!

(New Day at McKinley) (Aly walks down the halls and everyone is starring at her.)(Aly is wearing a navy blue polka dot dress with some black flats on and her hair is down and she has red bow on.)

(Aly is walking to her locker. Blaine and Kurt are there.) (Both guys are starring.)

Kurt: Aly?

Aly: Hey guys, so what do you think?

Kurt: This smells like Rachel but it's an amazing look on you!

Blaine: I totally agree! Is this the first time you wear this kind of stuff from your other schools?

Aly: Yes! I may look different but I'm still the tough one!

(All three laugh)

Kurt: Well let's go, we don't want to be late for class now.

Aly: (laughs) okay. I'll catch up with you guys soon.

(Kurt and Blaine walked away and head to class.)

(The bell rings.)

(Aly was at her locker as Rick and his gang came up behind her. The two other hockey guys picks up Aly by one holding one arm and the other does the same with the other.)

Aly: What the heck!

Rick: I told you we weren't finish yet. So my pals and I are going to take you to our secret spot. Where you don't have to lift your pretty fingers.

(The guys take Aly outside towards the garbage bin.)

Aly: Come on! Put me down! I'll hit you guys for reals without using my hands!

Rick: Oh! We'll put you down but first let's give you a swing. (One hockey guy hurries to carry Aly's legs as the other holds both of her arms.)

Aly: LET ME GO! I'm Serious!

Rick: Okay. 1,2, and 3

(Aly lands inside the trash bin as the guys swing her.)

Rick: Have a nice swim with the leftovers! Oh wait! You are one! (They close the bin.)

(Bell rings.) (Everyone is at the choir room.)

Rachel: Have you guys seen Aly today?

Kurt: We saw her in the morning and she looked amazing!

Rachel: You liked her makeover?

Kurt: Yeah! I was like this smells like Rachel.

(Rachel laughs.)

Mercedes: I didn't see her all day?

Tina: Me either.

Artie: That's weird. Maybe she had to leave early?

Mr. Schu: Hey guys! So have you apologized to Aly yet?

Rachel: I did but I didn't see her at all today.

: Really?

Kurt: I saw her in the morning and she was happy.

: Well maybe she had a family emergency. But don't worry guys, she'll probably show up tomorrow.

Artie: Yeah. I really need her for my play. She's helping me train the vocals.

Kurt: Blaine and I were supposed to meet up with her after.

Rachel: I wanted to know more about her.

(Everyone looks concern at Mr. Schu.)

Later on…

(Aly opens the trash bin as she is covered with leftover cafeteria food and rotten food all over her body.)

Aly: Dumb Jerks! They got my new clothes dirty which they are going to take forever to wash. I got to get home fast! Man! That trash bin is huge! I wonder what time it is? (Aly checks her watch) Oh shoot! It's already 3:50! Dang! I got to hurry before someone see's me like this!

(Aly gets out and runs home.) (At Aly's house) (Aly opens the door.) (Aly's dad suddenly appears and Aly loses her balance.) (Aly closes the door.)

Aly's dad: Where were you? (Sounds angry and drunk.)

Aly: I was at school.

Aly's dad: Poowee! What the hell do you smell like that at school didn't your mother taught you how to shower?

Aly: I got into trouble at school.

Aly's dad: What the hell? Don't you have any friends? (starts looking for another beer.)

Aly: Somewhat, I got to go.

Aly's dad: (gets angry) don't you run away when I'm talking to you! (Hits Aly really hard) Where are my bottles!

Aly: (puts her hand on the hit) I don't know! I never touch your bottles!

(Aly's dad gets madder)

Aly's dad: Don't be shouting at me you worthless piece of crap! (Hits Aly harder.) Now tell me! Where are my bottles!

Aly: (tears come down) I don't know!

Aly's dad: (pushes Aly against the wall.) You better freaking tell me or else I'll kill you! (Starts raising his empty bottle in the air but misses to hit Aly with it as he gets unconscious.)

(Aly manages to escape as she heads up to the bathroom.) (Aly closes the door and locks it.) (Aly looks herself in the mirror with all the bloody bruises she has and scars.)

(Aly talking to herself.)

Aly: Why can't I hit him? Why am I so weak around him? (She starts crying.) Mom I wish you were here.

(Aly turns on the water for the shower, as she gets ready to go in.) (Aly gets in the shower.)

(Aly tries to hold her scream from the pain and stings from the hot water coming down on her bloody back.)


	9. Chapter 9: What happen?

**Hey gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my story! Based on the numbers of views, it makes my day every time because you guys are taking the time to read it :) I just want to say thank you! And based on the views, it would mean a lot if I get some comments from you guys. I really want to know if you guys enjoy my story. Please leave comments :) Thank you.**

** love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 9: What Happen?

(New day at school and Rachel comes in and walks towards Kurt.)

Rachel: Any sign of her?

Kurt: I tried calling her but she's not answering.

Rachel: Same here. I hope she's okay; it's been a whole week that she hasn't been here.

Kurt: I know. Maybe we should go to her house, I heard that she lives a couple blocks down Breadsticks.

Rachel: That's a good plan and find out what happen.

Kurt: Yeah. I just hope she's okay. (Eyes get watery.)

Rachel: Me too. (Looks concern and hugs Kurt.) Come on, we got to go to class.

(Both continue walking.) (Mr. Schu. Comes towards the principal Figgins' office.)

Mr. Schu: We have lost a sweet girl and we don't know what happen to her.

Principal Figgins: Do you have any contact of her?

Mr. Schu: No but she's been gone for almost a whole week and I'm worried about her. She's only a freshmen and she only has one parent who is never home all the time.

Principal Figgins: I will call her house As soon as possible and let you know once I find out.

Mr. Schu: Thank you. (Mr. Schu walks out and spotted Kurt and Rachel.)

Mr. Schu: Hey Kurt, any news about Aly?

Kurt: No, I tried calling her but she doesn't answer. I'm super worried!

Mr. Schu: Same here.

Rachel: Kurt and me are planning to go to her house after school.

Mr. Schu: Really? I'll go with you guys. To find out what happen and when is she coming back to school?

Kurt: Okay. I hope she' s okay.

(They walked away.) (Later on.)

Rachel: There's it is. (Rachel, and Kurt are in the car in front of Aly's house.)

Kurt: I hope she's there.

(Rachel, Kurt and get out of the car.)

Mr. Schu: Are you sure she lives here?

Kurt: Yes.

(All three walked towards the front door and Mr. Schu starts to knock on the door.)

: hmm. There's no answer.

Kurt: Aly! It's me Kurt with Rachel and Mr. Schu! Are you there?

(No Answer.)

Rachel: Aly! Please come open the door, we want to know if your okay.

(Aly's dad comes and opens the door but just the crack.)

Aly's dad: Can I help you?

Mr. Schu: Hi I'm William Schuester and I'm a teacher and glee club director from McKinley high school and we want to know if Aly lives here?

Aly's dad: Oh! My dear Allison! Um she's not here right now, she went out of town for a month but I can tell you that she is doing fine nothing to worry about. (Aly looks out her window and spotted them.)

Mr. Schu: Oh okay. Well when she comes back, make sure she goes to school.

Aly's dad: Okay will do, the girl needs her education.

: Okay well have a nice day sir.

Aly's dad: You too! (Being nice) (Closes the door.)

Rachel: I thought Aly's dad is never home?

Kurt: That's what I thought.

(All three went to the car and drove away.) (Aly watched them leave.) (Once they were gone completely, Aly's dad comes running up the stairs angrily.) (Aly's dad hits her many times.)

Aly's dad: Who the heck knows where we live?

Aly: I don't know!

Aly's dad: You liar son of a b****! (Slaps her) I better not see them again or your dead meat

Aly: (doesn't say anything.)

(Aly's dad walks out.)

Aly: I can't do this (crying.) someone help me (whispers.)

(Next morning.) (Aly's dad comes in Aly's room.)

Aly's dad: Get up! You're going to school.

(Aly gets ready.) (He drops her off at a corner and drives away.)

Aly: Better put these shades on so no one can see my black eyes. (Puts black shades on.)

(Bell ring and Aly is wearing black shades with dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and a leather jacket.) (Aly walks to her locker and Blaine is there.)

(Blaine looks up and noticed Aly walking towards him.)

Blaine: Aly?

Aly: (looks at Blaine but stays quite.)

Blaine: Oh My God! Are you okay! The whole glee club was worried about you! (Blaine hugs Aly.)

Aly: (eyes gets watery from the pain but still remains quite.)

Blaine: Why are you so quite? Please say something?

Aly: (looks at Blaine but he can't see her eyes and does a side smile and walks away.)

(Blaine looks worried.) (Bell rings.)

Kurt to Rachel: Do you think she's here?

Rachel: I don't know, her dad said she went out of town.

Kurt: I think that's suspicious.

(Blaine comes running towards Kurt and Rachel.)

Blaine: Guys! Aly is here today!

Kurt: What? OMG! Did she tell you what happen?

Rachel: Thank goodness!

Blaine: She didn't say anything.

Kurt: Really? Was she being her smiley self?

Blaine: No. She would just look at me but I can't tell because she was wearing dark sunglasses and just remain silent.

Rachel: That's strange?

Blaine: One thing that did change was that she did a side smile and walked away. Also when I hugged her, it sounded like she was holding on tears.

Kurt: Oh my goodness! (Sounding concern.)

Rachel: Something must of happen.

Blaine: I don't know but I want to know.

(The bell rings.)(During class.)

Teacher: So can anyone solve this problem? How about you Aly?

Aly: (just looks up and stays quite.)

Teacher: Well, are you going to say anything? Maybe you can take off your glasses for me so I know you are looking at me.

Aly: (gets off her seat and walks towards the board. Aly grabs a chalk and does the problem. Everyone is looking at her. Aly finishes the problem and walks out the class.)

Teacher: (checks the solution.) Where are you going?

(Aly turns around and continues to walk out the classroom.) (Everyone is starring at her leave.)

Aly: (thinking inside.) I can't believe I just did that. What am I trying to do? Blaine was crying of joy when he saw me and I kept my mouth shut? What's wrong with me? I can't tell him or anyone about me. I don't know what I am doing.

(The bell rings.)


	10. Chapter 10: What Life Depends On

**Hey gleeks! Thank you so much for reading my story! Based on the numbers of views, it makes my day every time because you guys are taking the time to read it :) I just want to say thank you! And based on the views, it would mean a lot if I get some comments from you guys. I really want to know if you guys enjoy my story. Please leave comments :) Thank you.**

** love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 10: What Life Depends On.

(The Scene takes place in the choir room and Aly is the first one to enter the room and she sits in the back row. Mercedes comes in with Santana and Brittany.)

Santana: Omg! Looks whose back from the dead?

Mercedes: Santana why do you have to be so mean? Hey Aly I'm glad your back! Are you okay?

(Aly just stares still wearing her shades but she doesn't say anything.)

Santana: What's wrong munchkin cats got you tongue?

(Aly still doesn't answer.)

Mercedes: Please say something. (With concern)

Brittany: She can't speak the cat took her tongue.

(Mercedes looks at Brittany like wth?) (The girls sat down in their seats.)

(Kurt, Blaine and Artie come in)

Kurt to Blaine: Is that her?

Blaine: Yeah, but she won't say anything.

(Kurt sits next to Aly.)

Kurt: Aly? Are you okay? I was so worried about you! I went to your house yesterday but your dad said you went out of town for a month. (Aly gets upset when Kurt mentioned her dad but still remains silent.) Please say something. I really need to hear your voice again or smile at least. Your dimples are too cute to note show them off. (Aly laughs but inside) (Everyone started showing up and they all spotted Aly but no one was able to get her to talk.)

(Mr. Schu comes in and spotted Aly.)

: Why Aly I'm glad to finally see you again! How are you?

(Aly remains silent.)

: Aly? Is there something bothering you? Well if there is, singing is a good way to bring out your emotions. Maybe you can say it through song. Can you?

(Everyone is shock on what Mr. Schu said and everyone is staring at Aly again.)

Aly: (talks to herself in her head.) I have to tell them. I can't deal with this anymore. I got to do this! (Aly gets up and walks toward the front of the class)

: So what song are you going to sing?

(Aly walks towards the white board and write Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.)

(Aly turns around and the piano player starts playing.)

Aly: Skies are crying, I am watching catching tears drops in my hand…(as Aly gets to the chorus part, she takes off her sunglasses and everyone was shock.) (During the song, Aky started crying.)

Aly: Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper…

(Aly finishes the song and runs out.)

Rachel: Oh my Godsh! What happen to her? Did a truck hit her!

Finn: Mr. Schu is there something that caused her those nasty bruises in her eyes?

(Everyone looks concern, worried and confused.)

Blaine to Kurt: I'm going to find her.

(Blaine walks out.)


	11. Chapter 11: Opening Up

**Hey gleeks! Sorry I haven't been posting recently, I was out of town for a couple of weeks for the holidays. By the way, I know I'm kind of late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! My Resolution for this New Year is hoping to get 1,000 views on this story and getting many views from my viewers. I know not that many viewers wrote any reviews on this story, but I'm not giving up! Its my goal and dream and hope it becomes an reality. Well Thank you for taking time to read this and hope to talk to you guys soon :)**

** - Love always gleekpower120**

**P.S. Heres A new chapter hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 11: Opening Up

(Blaine finds Aly crying under a tree.)

Blaine: Aly?

Aly: Just goes away Blaine (crying) I just can't do this anymore.

Blaine: (sits next to her and puts one arm around her.) What's the matter? What happen to you?

Aly: If I tell you, you won't believe me. (Crying)

Blaine: Yes I will. I'm your friend. (Looks at Aly with concern.)

Aly: (looks at Blaine with watery red eyes and wipe her tears away.) Okay, but it's a long story.

Blaine: You talk and I'll listen. (Gives a small side smile.)

Aly: (clears her throat.) Well on that day when I got the girly make over, Rick and his two homies came up behind me and carried me outside. They dumped me inside the trash bin and I got stuck for hours. So when I finally got out, it was 4:50pm and I hurried home so no one can see me or smell me. So when I got home, my dad was home. He started yelling at me and he smelled like beer but extremely. Then he got super mad at me of accusing me of stealing his bottles. And so he started to beat me (stars crying) He beat me super hard Blaine! Then he was close again on hitting me but he was falling asleep. I ran to the bathroom and started washing off the blood but it hurts extremely. (Stops crying and wipes her tears.)

Blaine: Then why didn't you escape?

Aly: Because he's the only family I have and he reminds me a part of my mom. (Eyes get watery.)

Blaine: Why didn't you hit him back like you were able to defend yourself with Rick?

Aly: Because my mom taught me to never hit an elder. I want to so bad but I felt weak. I couldn't hit my own dad. (Starts crying more.)

Blaine: You should tell Mr. Schu about this. He can help and change this dangerous situation.

Aly: I can't because then I won't have any other place to go. I have no one. (Looks down.)

Blaine: (looks concern but upset.) What do you mean you have no one?

Aly: I don't. (Looks at Blaine.) My cousins are all out of state college students and my aunts and uncles work 24 hours everyday. They don't have time to take care of me when I'm beat up looking. (Looks down with disappointment.)

Blaine: (lifts Aly's chin.) You have us, the Glee club.

Aly: It's too much to ask (gets up) I got to go. I just can't. (Starts crying.)

Blaine: No! Wait! (Grabs Aly's hand.) Look, everyone in the Glee club cares about you. You can't keep running away from your problems. I know, I've been there and done that. I'm here for you and Kurt and Rachel. (Aly stops crying.) You have people who care about you. We are your family. (Aly gives a side smile.) Come here. (Blaine opens his arms.)

Aly: (hugs Blaine.) Thanks Blaine for being a good friend and somewhat an older brother to me. I feel like I can't trust you. Thank you.

Blaine: I'm always here for you. Now come one, lets get you fix and healed.


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Back Down

**Hey gleeks! Sorry I haven't been posting recently, I was out of town for a couple of weeks for the holidays. By the way, I know I'm kind of late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! My Resolution for this New Year is hoping to get 1,000 views on this story and getting many views from my viewers. I know not that many viewers wrote any reviews on this story, but I'm not giving up! Its my goal and dream and hope it becomes an reality. Well Thank you for taking time to read this and hope to talk to you guys soon :)**

** - Love always gleekpower120**

**P.S. Heres A new chapter hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 12: Can't Back down

(New day at school.)

Kurt to Blaine: hey honey, so were you able to find Aly and talk to her?

Blaine: Yeah, she had a rough day.

Kurt: Can you tell me what happen?

Blaine: I can't, Aly promised me that I couldn't tell anyone which includes you. I'm sorry babe but I keep my word.

Kurt: Oh I see. (Looks down with a sigh.)

Blaine: (both hands touch Kurt shoulders) Don't be sad babe. I can't see you cry and I know you want to help but its better if she tells you when she's ready.

Kurt: I know, I know, I just can't stand her being in pain. I'm so proud of you that she has you to trust. You are such a good friend and boyfriend you know.

Blaine: (smiles with puppy eyes.) I've learned from the best. I love you.

Kurt: I love you too.

(Kurt moves closer to kiss Blaine until Aly comes in and they stop.)

Aly: Whoa! this is to romantic for me.

(All three started laughing.)

Kurt: Well I see you are your smiley self again.

Aly: Yeah, Blaine helped me healed my bruises. I mean my eyes are swollen but not that much like it was before.

Kurt: That's really good (still eager to know.) Aly, I know I shouldn't be asking but can you please tell me what had happen to you that got you those black eyes? I really want to help you. I'm worried about you.

Aly: (looks at Blaine with concern.) I don't know. But maybe I should but not right now maybe during Glee club?

Kurt and Blaine at the same time: Really?

Aly: um yeah. I should.

Kurt: Well okay, only if you're ready. Now come on Blaine lets get to class.

Blaine: Okay, but Aly you should come with us this time. We can be like your bodyguards.

Kurt: But with style.

(Aly laughs.)

Aly: Thanks guys. (Smiles)

(All 3 walked out, Aly stands in the middle between them.)

Continue…

(Bell rings) (Aly walks out of class and Rick comes towards her.)

Rick: Well, Well, Well, we meet again small fry. I thought I drown you with the left over's? Maybe I should take you back there again. (Comes towards Aly to touch her.)

Aly: (snatches his hand before getting near her.) I thought I told you to never to touch me again. (Twists arm and push him against the locker) Now listen to me again, what you did to me 2 weeks ago was something that I won't forget. I finally became a girl but you change me into a homeless.

Rick: Let me go! (With anger)

Aly: (pushes him harder against the locker) I'm not quite finished yet. So where was I. oh yeah, you messed up my new clothes and my dignity later on but now I'm stronger than I was before. So now it's my turn to take you for a ride. (Aly pulls Rick off the locker and take him to the choir room while everyone down the halls was starring at them.)

(In the choir room, everyone was there and Aly walks in holding Rick and everyone is starring.)

Aly: Guys, this guy right here is the one who made me become nothing. (Still holding Ricks hands with force.) (Everyone sits with astonishment.) In that 2 weeks, HE! Dumped me inside a trash bin that was hard for me to get out of. But that was half the day. (Aly pulls Rick and made him sit down.)

Aly to Rick: You better stay and this time I have back up. (Everyone mad dogs.)

Aly: The other half of my day, well I don't really want to share this but someone told me that once your part of a team, we are one like a family. (Looks at Blaine with a side smile.) (Takes a deep breathe.) On that same day, my dad was at home and normally he isn't because he left my mom and me when my mom got cancer. He would only visit me to get money. So when I got home all smelly and homeless like figure, he started talking bad and not just the smell but also mean things that Rick would call me but harsh. Anyways, when I told him I had to go, you know to clean myself, and he got so angry with me and started beating me. Now there was a moment when he was furious and threatens to kill me. He thought I lost his beer bottles which clearly he finished all of them. But he got super mad at me and he started to beat me harder that I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back. So he pushed me against the wall, raised his hand that he held an empty beer bottle with and he miss. He fell asleep. I got lucky there. And so I ran upstairs and closed the bathroom door. But then the next day, when Kurt, Rachel and Mr. Schu came to my house, my dad went to answer the door and he started acting strange. He was being "nice" but once you guys left, he beat me hard! (Tears start to come down.) Look! (Aly takes off her jacket and pulls her sleeves up so that everyone can see her bloody scars and bruises everywhere all over her body.) (Everyone was shock) Now Rick, you see this! I have to deal with this at my very own home! This is the pain I go through and you add on! Why? Have you deal with someone who lost a parent and has an alcoholic as a father! Now tell me, have this happen to you! (Goes up to Rick almost touching noses.)?

Rick: No (feels guilt and looks down not making any eye contact.)

Aly: That's what I thought. You are not a tough guy you just want power. You should be ashamed after seeing my bruises and scars.

(Rick just stays quite and looks down)

Aly: Well aren't you going to say anything! (With anger)

(The whole class just stares but Rick doesn't say anything)

: (goes up towards Aly.) Okay Aly that's enough! Come on, let's go (takes Aly and Rick out of the choir room) (in the halls and talks to Aly.) I know someone who can help you and as of you Rick (looks at Rick) your going to the dean's office. (Rick looks down as they drop off him off at the dean's office.)


	13. Chapter 13: Aly's Monologue

**Hey Gleeks! Wow! 343 views total! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. Now this chapter is pretty long but this chapter explains it all. Please leave me reviews! Thanks :)**

** - Love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 13: Aly's Monologue.

(Mr. Schu and Aly walking down the halls.)

Aly: Where are you taking me?

: To a lovely guidance counselor, she is a really good listener and I know that she is willing to help you.

Aly: Oh okay, ?

: Yeah Aly.

Aly: Thank you for helping me, you are one amazing teacher to have and I really appreciate it for what you are doing. Thank you.

: No problem Aly

(See's Mrs. Pillsberry sitting on her desk doing some paper work)

Emma: (spotted and gave a welcome smile.) ( opens the door.) Hi Will! (Smiley) don't forget today is spaghetti night at home.

Aly: home?

: Yeah, she's my wife (goes towards Emma and kisses her.) I won't honey. (To Emma) Honey, this is Aly, the one I've told you about, well she needs you and I know you can help her.

Emma: Oh! I'm so happy to finally meet you Aly! (Shakes Aly's hand) take a seat and I will a sure that lives will be changed.

: Okay, I'll leave you guys and Aly, I will tell you the songs tomorrow okay?

Aly: Okay thanks .

(Mr. Schu walks out and closes the door.)

Emma: So Aly, what happen? Tell me about yourself.

Aly: (takes a deep breathe) well when I was little, my mom died from cancer. She was very active but she will get really sick really badly. One day my dad would be there whenever she gets ill, but one day she got really sick and he didn't know what else to do. So we took her to the hospital and that's when we found out that she had cancer. My dad lost it that day and he just left. So I stayed with her in the hospital. I would watch her throw up blood and guts that are suppose to remain inside until the nurse would take me out of the room. I waited, waited and waited to hear any news about her until the doctor finally comes out and he would just stare at me with a sad face and look down. I went inside her room, and a white sheet was over her body. She didn't survive the surgery. (Eyes start to get watery and voice starts to crack.) So I've been living alone my whole life. My dad would stop by and get all my money and the money my mom left and leave without saying a word to me. He never comes back. When school started, I would go but then move to a different one because I got bullied for my size and so when I'm off, I would play sports and learn martial arts online so that one day I could defend myself when I'm in trouble. So finally found a different school and I felt that I belonged here. I felt that this place was my (pause) home. But then Rick came and bullied me and there were rumors spreading that I took steroids and things went crazy. I almost got suspended for holding down Rick. I just couldn't stand it anymore and so I did hold down Rick by force. And so the next day, Rick and his crew came and they dumped me inside a trash bin. When I got out, I went home right away and when I opened the door, my dad was there. He looked mad, dirty, and smelled like beer all over his body. He started getting mad at me and started beating me for accusing that I had finished his beer bottles which clearly hr drank all of them. He beat me harshly and I have bruises everywhere. (Aly shows Mrs. Pillsberry.)

Emma: Oh My Goodness! You poor girl! Then what happen? (Both hands cover her mouth with astonishment)

Aly: (takes a deep breathe.) So then Mr. Schu, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry stopped by to see if I'm okay but my dad was acting weird like he was acting "nice" around them. He told them that I went out of state, which he was lying, but anyways when they left, he came up to my room and started beating me again really hard. (Aly starts crying.) I just can't take this anymore.

Emma: (still shock and concern) Awe Aly, you poor sweet girl, come here (opens her arms for a hug.) (Aly goes crying in her arms.) Now this is a serious situation, why haven't you called the police?

Aly: Because he's the only family I have (sits back on the chair and blows her nose)

Emma: You really need to call them right away! No child is allowed to have an alcoholic abuser as a parent. I'm going to call a social worker right away!

Aly: Please! Don't! (Puts her hand on the phone) I don't want to be a homeless person. (Eyes get watery.)

Emma: Aly its for your own good! You need to get out of there as soon as possible. (Aly looks down, gets up and runs out)

Emma: Aly! Where are you going!

(Aly runs out crying and Emma looks out her door with concern.)


	14. Chapter 14: Lockdown

**Hey Gleeks! Wow! 386 views total! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me. Please leave me reviews! Thanks :)**

** - Love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 14: Lockdown

(Aly started running down the halls and she bumped into Rachel.)

Aly: Sorry Rachel, I didn't see you there. (Whips away her tears.)

Rachel: Come with me (puts one arm around Aly and they walked out of school.)

(At Rachel's house)

(Rachel is sitting next to Aly holding her hands as Aly cries.)

Rachel: Aly, you poor sweet girl, you really need to get out of this dangerous situation. Mrs. Pillsberry is right you need to leave home. This might be crazy and sudden but why won't you live with me for a couple of days. I know you will be a lot safer with me and I know my dads wouldn't mind.

Aly: Thank you Rachel but I can't really take that offer, its too much to ask. (Blows her nose) I just hope that living in a box can make me feel like home.

Rachel: Don't talk like that! Aly, living without someone you love is a terrible feeling. You need to have a place where you can be yourself and feel like you belong somewhere but also a place where you are safe. I am telling you to live with me. I know it's hard to be with someone that reminds you of your past, but I am here for you and I know you have many things to accomplish here.

Aly: (looks up at Rachel) Okay Rachel, Thank you (hugs Rachel)

Rachel: I know you will be safe here. You just need to be healed. But don't you worry anymore, things will get better just wait and see. (Smiles at Aly) Now lets get down to business, you missed a lot of meetings in Glee club and regional's are in two days and so here are the songs and lets practice!

(Aly reads the lyrics.)

Aly: Okay, so what are the steps to these songs?

Rachel: It goes something like this. (Rachel shows Aly)

Aly: Not bad, I got some ideas to add for the steps.

Rachel: Really? You think you can change some parts and make it our own?

Aly: Yes! I know some moves that it'll make the songs more likeable to the judges.

Rachel: Okay! Show me. (Smiles)

(Both started to practice)

(Next day)

(Aly goes to her house to pick up her things and when she went to her room, her dad was sitting on her bed. Looks scared.)

(Aly's dad gets up.)

Aly's dad: Where the hell were you? (Hits Aly on the face) Don't ever run away from me again! Do you hear me? (Hits Aly again)

Aly: (crying) yes…

Aly's dad: Good! Now give me some money, Or else I will hit you!

Aly: (crying and hands him the money)

Aly's dad: (starts counting the money.) Give me more! I need more!

Aly: I don't have any more! (Looks at her dad with anger and her eyes are bruised up and puffier.)

Aly's dad: (slaps her again) don't be lying to me! I know you have more! (Starts looking through Aly's things.)

Aly: I already told you I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE! (She gets up)

Aly's dad: (slaps her again, knocking Aly down and kicks her on the face.) Oh really! Then what's this? Huh! (Finds an envelope filled with money she had saved for college.) You piece of crap! (Looks down at Aly with anger) (Aly is on the floor curled up in a ball hiding her face.) (Aly's cell phone starts to ring and its Rachel) (Aly's dad picks up the phone.) You are never leaving this house again! You hear me! (Walks towards the window and throws Aly's cell phone out) (Saw Aly trying to get up very slowly.) (Walks towards Aly and grabs her shirt and pulls her up so he's facing her face to face.) And if any of your "friends" come here, you are dead. (Spits at Aly and pushed her back on the ground.) (Walks out and locks the door.)

Aly: (whispers) I'm sorry Glee club.


	15. Chapter 15: Escape to Regional's Part 1

**Hey Gleeks! OMG! already 462 views! Wow! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! I'm almost done with this story and hope you guys like it!**

** - Love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 15: Escape to Regional's Part 1

(Next day) (Rachel is walking down the halls while calling Aly.)

Rachel: Come on Aly pick up the phone, regional's are today. (Phone call goes to voicemail.) Hey Aly, its me Rachel, I've called you 1,241 times and I still have no answer from you but anyways just wanted to tell you that regional's are today and hope I see you soon. We really need you for the steps, so call me as soon as possible Bye! (Rachel hangs up the phone while Kurt and Blaine are standing in front of her.)

Rachel: hey, I called Aly but she hasn't answered my calls.

Kurt: Did something happen to her again?

Rachel: I don't know, I saw her yesterday and she was feeling much better but after she left and I heard nothing from her.

Blaine: Her dad probably took her phone away, so she couldn't talk to anyone.

Kurt: Poor Aly (feels concern)

Rachel: I hope she's okay and comes with us to regionals. It's her first time and we need her this time.

(Bell rings)

(Aly house and its 2:10pm)

Aly: (stuck in her room, cleaning her bruises and trying to cover them up as much as she can with some make-up) I got to get out of here, Regional's is today but I can't cause my dad would kill me. Think Aly think…hmm (looks at her window) Well I guess that's my only way out but would he see me? I hope not. (Aly starts packing her dress, shoes, permission slips that she fakes it and other things inside her backpack.) (Opens her window and sticks one foot out. She sticks her whole body out and closes her window very slowly. She started walking towards the large tree that was planted in the side of her house and slowly started climbing down. As she was climbing down, she saw her neighbors finally home after gone for months altogether playing games through their window all happy. A single teardrop came down her face as she was climbing down. She then saw her dad knocked out with a bunch of beer bottles surrounding him. Aly turned away and continued climbing down. All of a sudden, her shirt got stuck on a twig and she lost her balance and she fell to the ground.) Ugh! Crap! That hurts! What time is it? (Aly asks herself and checks her watch.) Oh shoot! Its 2:40pm! And the bus leaves at 3:00pm! I got to run! (Started running towards school.)

(On the bus)

Mr. Schu: Well I guess everyone is here. (Stacks the permission slips together.)

Rachel: Can we just wait for a few more minutes that maybe Aly can make it?

Mr. Schu: I wish I could but my watch strikes 3 so lets go.

(Aly out of breathe spotted the bus and started running as fast as she can.)

Artie: Hey, isn't that Aly? (Looking through the window)

(Everyone got out of their seats and looked threw their windows.)

Aly: Don't leave! I'm here! Don't leave yet!

Tina: You made it!

Santana: Way to go munchkin!

Blaine: I thought we weren't going to see you again.

Rachel: Where were you? I called you many times!

Aly: I am truly sorry everyone but I'm here now and ready to kick some warblers butt! (Laughs)

(Everyone cheers and the bus started moving.)


	16. Chapter 15: Escape to Regional's Part 2

**Hey Gleeks! Thanks for reading my story. Sorry if i haven't been posting. But I have decided to make this story longer and I know for a fact that these chapters would get you out of your chair. LOL! Well thanks for reading bye! **

** -love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 15: Escape to Regional's part 2

(At regionals) (Everyone is at the entrance lobby as Aly watches everything with amazement)

Aly: Wow! So this is regional's? (Asks herself) (Rachel comes towards Aly) (Made eye contact) Look Rachel, I'm sorry for not answering your calls; I had an accident happen with it. I accidently threw out my phone out the window while I was practicing the steps. I totally forgot to put my phone on loud. I'm so sorry (Aly looks concern about lying to Rachel)

Rachel: It's okay I guess, as long as you were able to master the dance steps then its okay. By the way, what happen to your face (points out the bruise mark on Aly's face) (Aly got a little nervous.)?

Aly: oh, that um I fell down really hard while I was rushing towards the bus.

Rachel: You really need to be careful. Come on; let's get you ready. (Rachel calls out for help) Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, we need to make Aly presentable for the judges.

Kurt: Great! I'll start with hair.

(They all head out to the dressing room while the others watch the competitors.)

Artie: Mr. Schu, when do we go on?

: Last, right after Dalton.

Finn: (to Blaine) I wonder what your boys got this year.

Blaine: They aren't my boys anymore. But after Sam and I made our last appearance over there, they want revenge.

Finn: Oh really? Well we got this bro. No worries (pounds the fist with Blaine)

Mr. Schu: Okay guys now pay close attention on what we are up against this year.

(First competitors finished their songs and vocal adrenaline is next.)

Finn: (whispers to Sam) I bet Jesse couldn't find a replacement since we have Wade on our side.

Sam: I bet they dressed up the janitor for extra people.

(They both started laughing.) (Kurt walks in the auditorium and sits next to Blaine.)

Blaine: Is she almost ready? (Whispers into Kurt's ear.)

Kurt: Almost, except while Brittany was doing her make-up, Aly refuse to let Brittany touch her face. Like not even touch of blush. Aly told her that she puts some on already but in my perspective, she needed more color on her cheekbones.

Blaine: Well maybe she is still recovering from her dad situation.

Kurt: yeah maybe that could happen or maybe she is hiding something else? (Both started to question)

(Vocal Adrenaline finished their songs and The Warblers are next.)

Mr. Schu: Okay, lets go backstage. (Everyone gets off his or her seats and head out)

(The girls are finally done with Aly and they spotted with the rest of the members.)

: okay, now is everyone ready? (Looks at the girls)

Rachel: Yes, and let's just admire our work we did to our member

(Everyone looks at Aly) (The attire is the same as the rest of the members; black short flowy dress with black heels and her hair is up in a bun with side curls. Her make-up however is simple and it covers most of her bruises.)

: You look beautiful Aly. Good jobs girls.

Aly: thank you Mr. Schu. (Smiles)

(Everyone started walking towards backstage as the Warblers are getting ready to go on.)

Sebastian: Looks like there's nothing to fear boys. We got this trophy! (Talks to his crew)

Rachel: Oh we'll see you got the last laugh after we win. (Sassy attitude)

Sebastian: Oh yeah well you go nothing on us. We beat you guys last year and this year is even better.

Rachel: Not this time! We have new members that would knock your blazers off. (Both New Directions and Warblers have a stare down challenge as one of the warblers saw Aly gracefully.) (Aly saw the warbler starring at her and she just gave a side small smile.)

Sebastian: Bring it on!

(The warblers start to head on stage as the New Directions head back to the green room. Aly and the warbler who was starring at her stayed behind.)

Alexander Jonathan II: hi, you're new with the New Directions huh?

Aly: yeah

Alexander Jonathan II: I'm new with The Warblers as well.

Aly: cool, I guess. (Smiles)

Alexander Jonathan II: I'm Alexander Jonathan II (puts a hand out to shake) but I prefer Alex (smiles as his dimples reveal and light blue eyes light up as he see's her smile)

Aly: (looks at Alex as if they are the only two alone) I'm Allison but I prefer Aly (shakes his hand and smiles as she admires his way of being the first guy to approach her.)

Alex: cool, um I should really go on stage; I have my first solo today.

Aly: Oh really, cool same here and well good luck then (gives a smile)

Alex: Thanks; I'll find you once I'm done. Maybe we can go somewhere to eat after all this?

Aly: Really? (Cheeks start turning a little red) That sounds like fun! (Smiles big) Okay yeah sure bye! (Smiles more and starts heading back to the green room having a smile on her face. Alex does a happy gesture as Sebastian saw him react.)

Sebastian: what are you doing?

Alex: Nothing. (Tries to stay calm)

Sebastian: Sure, you better not fall in love with any of the New Direction girls they are nasty and dangerous. Trust me you don't want to know any of them.

(Sebastian walks back to his spot.)

Alex: (whispers) Not all of them. (Starts thinking about Aly.)

(Curtain starts to rise) (When Aly got back to the green room, everyone was surrounding her.)

Rachel: where were you?

Aly: I went to the restroom.

Tina: Did anyone hurt you?

Aly: No, I'm okay.

Mercedes: Did anyone tried to touch you in any way?

Aly: What! No! I'm fine, nothing bad happen I promise.

Rachel: Okay good

Kurt: (comes in) Well the worst thing that could happen is if she falls in love with the competition. (Laughs) Right Aly?

Aly: (starts thinking about Alex) What? Oh yeah right (gives a fake smile)

Artie: Sh! I'm trying to hear the Warblers and they are sounding better.

Puck: Yeah, they sang Viva La Vida by Coldplay. That's modern stuff man!

Blaine: (comes in) I just watched their performances and they doing their flips and jumps like last year. Now their new member is starting Good Times from One Republic.

(Aly looks up when she heard Blaine mentioned Alex)

: Well, don't worry guys. We have our newest member (puts his arm over Aly) and she would be leading us to victory!

(Everyone cheers and starts heading towards the stage)

Aly: Mr. Schu, I don't think I'm ready. You should let Rachel do the solo.

Mr. Schu: (talks privately with Aly) Aly, you are one strong and brave girl and I know you will be amazing out there. Just imagine yourself on the field. The stage is your field now.

Aly: Okay Mr. Schu.

(At the stage)

: Everyone gather around. Here's the line up to the songs just in case you guys forgot. 1. Do you hear the people sing and 2. Don't you (Forget About Me) now on the second song, Finn starts it and Aly will jump in. Make sure you follow Aly's new steps to the song. Hands in and one last thing, no matter what happens, we are all winners. (Everyone puts their hands in as they do their cheer. Everyone ran towards the stage)

(Aly walks towards her spot and starts closing her eyes and in her mind she starts saying: Okay, this is it Aly, its like making a penalty shot. You got this. Mom, this is for you. She takes a deep breath and curtain rises.)

(New Directions started singing Do you hear the People Sing from the musical Les Miserable) (While Aly was singing, she spotted Alex and the warblers heading to their seats.) (Alex made eye contact with her and mouthed: You got this!) (As he said that, Kurt noticed the connection that Aly had while looking through the audience.) (Aly gave a smile as they finished their first song and the second song started playing. Finn starts with the Hey's part and Aly jumped in for her solo.) (The whole audience got out of their seats and began singing along and clapping along.) (They finished the songs and everyone started clapping and cheering super loudly as the New Directions went off the stage.)

(Backstage)

(Everyone was super happy and jumping that they knew they were going to win.)

Aly: Oh My God! I can't believe everyone was clapping for me! For my voice! Oh my God!

Rachel: (gives Aly a hug) You did Amazing! Very proud of you!

Aly: Thank you Rachel!

Kurt: Aly! Congrats! You were amazing!

Aly: Thanks Kurt! (Smiles big)

Kurt: I wonder who gave you the confidence. Wink wink.

Aly: what? What are you talking about?

Kurt: (hugs Aly and whispers in her ear) I saw you smiling at the warbler and I saw sparks. Your secret is safe with me. (Smiles at her and walks away.)

Aly: (watch's Kurt with confusion and whispers to herself) Oh shoot!

(All the competitors are back on stage to announce the winner. The Guest judges are Anne Hathaway, Vanessa Williams and David Beckham.)

David Beckham: I got to say; being a guest judge has been an honor. I never have been to these before. Every school was amazingly talented. And I wish you guys the best, so lets get down to business. The school that came in third place is Vocal Adrenaline. (Jesse got so upset that he stormed out the auditorium.) Now this was a hard one to choose but the winner is (there's a long pause and everyone got super nervous.) (Aly saw Alex and the warblers looked worried. Alex spotted Aly and gave a smile)… THE NEW DIRECTIONS FROM MCKINLEY HIGH!

(Everyone jumped for joy and gave each other hugs. Mr. Schu went to get the trophy and gold confetti was everywhere. The warblers got second place and they walked down with disappointment. Aly was about to run towards them until Kurt grab her shoulder as of saying don't go over there. So she stayed.)


	17. Chapter 16: Afterwards

**Hey Gleeks! Thanks for reading my story. So my bday is this coming sunday and for my bday wish, I want to get as many views on this story. Do you guys think you can make my bday special?**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 16: Afterwards…

(On the bus heading home.) (Aly was looking through the window as everyone started talking about regionals.)

(Mercedes come towards Aly to sit next to her, as the bus is moving.)

Mercedes: You okay? (Sounding worried.)

Aly: Uh oh yeah I'm fine I guess.

Mercedes: Then why aren't you in the conversation with us? Aren't you happy that we won?

Aly: Yeah I am it's just that (spotted Kurt.) never mind it's not important.

Mercedes: You can trust me Aly with anything. But if you are not ready then I understand.

Aly: thanks Mercedes.

Mercedes: No problem (got up quickly and head back to her seat.)

Tina: Is she okay? (Asks Mercedes.)

Mercedes: yeah I guess.

(The Bus makes a complete stop and everyone gets off the bus) (Aly gets off the bus as she spotted Mr. Schu about to open his car.)

Aly: Hey Mr. Schu, hold up.

: hey Aly what's up?

Aly: I just want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to have a solo at regionals.

: I knew you would do great and look what happen! We won! Thanks to you.

Aly: I just can't believe it myself. But after what you told me about making the stage the field, I knew that is where I belong. Well thank you for everything, I better get going, Rachel is waiting for me.

: No problem Aly and Good night. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?

Aly: Yes you will and Good night.

(Aly runs towards Rachel's car and drove off as Mr. Schu does the same.)

(At Rachel's house)

Aly: Rachel, can I ask you something? (Laying in Rachel's bed)

Rachel: (gets in bed and turns off the lights.) yeah sure what's bugging you?

Aly: If there's a guy who is interested in you but one of your friends holds you back, what would be the reason?

Rachel: Oh who's the guy?

Aly: he's the new warbler. (Smiles when he mentions him.)

Rachel: Oh really?

Aly: yeah and after we won, I wanted to meet with him because he said he'll find me afterwards but Kurt hold me back. I don't know what made him do that. What do you think?

Rachel: Kurt just wants to protect you Aly. He truly cares about you and he doesn't want to see you get hurt. Plus falling in love with a warbler can cause tension between our schools, believe me it happen to me.

Aly: So what do you think I should do?

Rachel: Well just wait a couple of days or maybe a week to see maybe he's one of those guys that just say things but don't really mean them. You get me?

Aly: Yeah I do. Thanks Rachel. (Yawns) you are a really good friend. Good Night. (Turns on her right side.)

Rachel: No problem Aly (turns to her left side) Good night.

(Next Morning around 5:00AM and Rachel turns on the lights and starts her work out routine.)

Aly: What the heck? Rachel? Why are you up so early? Its barely 5 in the morning! School starts till 8?

Rachel: Sorry Aly but its my routine that I have to continue every day. (On her treadmill)

Aly: (covers herself with the covers.) You are crazy!

Rachel: Have to reach my dreams.

(Few hours later.)

Rachel: Come on Aly wake up now its 7 and we have to leave before 7:30.

Aly: Okay I'm up (heads towards the restroom.) Oh hey Rachel, can we stop at my place before school? I have to pick up my cell phone maybe its not broken after its been thrown out the window.

Rachel: Yeah sure but hurry.

Aly: Okay will do. (Aly starts to get ready.)

(Rachel and Aly head out to school as they first stop at Aly's house.) (Outside of Aly's house in the car.)

Aly: Okay wait here and I'll be right back.

Rachel: Okay

(Aly gets out the car and goes in front of the tree where she last stands. Aly started looking for her cell phone but it wasn't around the tree. Aly turned around and spotted her cell phone unbroken and when she picked it up, Aly spotted her dad starring at her with anger through the window. Aly started running as her dad opens the door quickly.)

Aly's dad: YOU GET BACK THIS INSTANT! (Starts chasing Aly.) I TOLD YOU TO NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME! (Aly sprinted to Rachel's car and open the car door and slammed it quickly.)

Aly: DRIVE RACHEL!

(Rachel started to push on the gas and drove off. As they drove off, Aly's dad tried to chase after them but he lost breath and he head back home.)

Rachel: OMG! Are you okay!

Aly: Yeah I'm fine; I just hope he doesn't go to school to get me.

Rachel: I hope not.

(At school and Aly ran to her locker as she still feels her dad is behind her.) (Blaine comes)

Blaine: Why are you in such a hurry?

Aly: What? Oh, um I just need to get to class ASAP.

Blaine: But why? The bell hasn't rung yet?

Aly: Really? (Check's her watch)

Blaine: Yeah, you have a lot of time to spare.

Aly: (catch's breathe) Oh okay then, I thought I was late or something. Anyways, did you and Kurt celebrate last night?

Blaine: Yeah we went to his house and Kurt's dad surprised us with confetti and champagne. It was nice while it lasted. But now we get to go to L.A. for sectionals.

Aly: sectionals? I thought it was just regional's only?

Blaine: Nope, now we need to win in sectionals. I'm just excited that it's going to be in L.A.! Can you believe that! L.A.! That's where all the major singers and actors accomplish their dreams. That's why it's known as The American Dream.

Aly: Wow! That does sound amazing. Can't wait to go! Hey! Maybe we can find famous people.

Blaine: Yeah, that would be cool. (Laughs)

(Bell rings.)

Aly: I'll talk to you later at Glee Club

Blaine: Yeah, see you there.


	18. Chapter 17: Warblers Alert!

**Hey Gleeks! Thanks for reading my story. So now I'm getting older lol :) sorry for the lag on the new chapters. Now I'm at the same pace as I'm writing it in my journal :). Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 17: Warblers Alert!

(At Dalton Academy)(The Warblers are in the room discussing about next year.)

Sebastian: Look, if we do the songs that I choose and I do all the solos then we could of won, but no! That seems unfair by the old rules that we follow thanks to Blaine. (Gets upset.)

Alex: (raises his hand.) Who's Blaine?

(Everyone looked at him with anger as if saying you doesn't who Michael Jackson was.) (The warblers continue on following Sebastian with the dance moves.)

Nick: Blaine used to be our leader. He was so amazing! But when Kurt came, it became different. He fell in love with him and later on in the years, Blaine left us to be with Kurt.

Alex: So now he goes to McKinley?

Nick: Yeah. (Both started to follow Sebastian's steps.)

Alex: (talking while dancing) So why is Sebastian so on us? (Whispers)

Nick: Because he wants to prove Blaine that he is a better leader but also Sebastian as a thing for Blaine.

Alex: Oh I see. So do you think Blaine knows the girl that had a solo during the last song they sang?

Nick: Probably, why? (Looks at Alex with suspiciousness.)

Alex: Just asking (starts thinking of a plan.)

Sebastian: (turns around to talk to everyone.) Just keep practicing while I get more copies of the songs. (Sebastian walks out and Alex made sure he was gone so that he was able to look through Sebastian's messenger bag to get his cell phone.)

(Nick comes running towards Alex.)

Nick: What are you doing!

Alex: I'm going to get Blaine's number so I can meet up with the girl.

Nick: You better hurry before Sebastian comes back. (Sebastian was spotted down the halls.) Speak of the devil.

(Alex hurries and writes down the number on his hand and quickly put the phone back and ran back to his spot before Sebastian notices him.)

(Sebastian walks in.)

Sebastian: Okay, who needs a copy?

Few hours later.

(Alex gets his cell phone to text Blaine.)

Text conversation:

Alex: Hi, is this Blaine from McKinley high?

(Blaine feels his phone vibrate and checks his phone.)

Blaine: Yeah? Who's this?

Alex: I'm Alex; I'm the newest member from the Warblers.

Blaine: Um okay? How did you get my number?

Alex: From Sebastian's cell phone, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.

Blaine: So what do you want then?

Alex: (gets a little nervous when Blaine asked him that) Well there's this girl I meet from you school and I want to know if you know her. She had a solo during the last song that your school performed.

Blaine: Oh Aly? Yeah I know her why?

Alex: (in his mind he say's Yes!) Oh really? Awesome! I was wondering if you have her number or is there a way I can meet her somewhere?

Blaine: Um, (not sure if he should let him meet her but he changes his mind.) You see Alex, her dad took her phone away and meeting her in person well, and I guess you can come to our school if your warbler schedule isn't busy?

Alex: Really? I can? And yeah I can manage the warbler schedule (gets super happy.) Thanks Blaine! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

Blaine: Yeah no problem. I don't mind helping a fellow warbler out.

Alex: Thanks (stops texting Blaine)

(At Alex's house.) (Starts thinking on plans to surprise Aly.)

Alex: (starts talking to himself.) Man! What should I do? Think Alex Think. (Walking back and forth in his room.) Maybe I should carry a big teddy bear! Nah! Then she'll have to carry that bear everywhere and its super big. Think Alex! I don't know what to do! (Gets upset with himself.)

(Alex's mom knocks on his door and opens the door.)

Alex's mom: Alexander, honey, are you okay?

Alex: Yes mother, I'm fine.

Alex's mom: Then why are you yelling at yourself? I can hear you from downstairs.

Alex: (Was shock that he was talking to himself too loud) Oh um (thinking) I was practicing my vocal techniques. Sebastian said that anger brings more excitement when we perform.

Alex's mom: (looks suspiciously at Alex) Oh well okay then (about to close the door.) Oh dinner is almost ready. Chef is making your favorite. Roasted quail.

(Alex's mom closes the door.)


	19. Chapter 18: We meet again!

**Hey Gleeks! It's Glee Day finally! Hope everyone enjoys the new episode of Glee tonight! and since it's Glee Day, heres a new chapter.**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 18: We meet again!

(At McKinley) (Blaine comes in and spotted Aly at her locker.)

Blaine: Hey Aly.

Aly: Hi Blaine, what's up?

Blaine: Just wondering, you don't have a boyfriend right?

Aly: What? No I'm not dating anyone why? (Starts thinking about Alex)

Blaine: I was just curious that's all cause if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll beat the crap out of him or her.

Aly: Okay calm down tiger, I can take care of myself. You don't have to butt in on my life al the time especially my love life.

Blaine: I know you can, I just don't want any guy messing with your feelings and I know I'm sorry if I am. I shouldn't be butting in your life. Sorry. (Hugs Aly.)

Aly: It's okay, but seriously I can handle my emotions and myself.

(Bell rings) (Few hours later)

(Alex comes in through the halls of McKinley wearing the warbler outfit while carrying a guitar on his shoulder. In the halls, everyone was starring at him. All the girls were starring at him with flirtatiousness. Blaine comes walking down the halls as he made eye contact with the warbler.)

Blaine: You must be Alex?

Alex: And you must be the legendary Blaine.

(Shakes hands with Blaine.)

Blaine: Yeah, so how were managed to escape from Sebastian?

Alex: I had my ways. (A flashback occurred showing Alex raising his hand telling Sebastian that he doesn't "feel" good and Sebastian gave him a dirty look and said: "Fine you may leave but there's extra practice for you next time with me." Alex walks out Dalton.)

Blaine: I see. Well Aly is about to get out of class, so just walk down the halls and you will see her right away. (Points to the right side of the halls.)

Alex: Okay and thanks.

Blaine: No problem and good luck. (Puts his hand over his Alex's shoulder and walks away with a worried face on.)

Alex: (talking to himself) Okay this is it.

(Alex starts walking down the halls. The bell rings and Aly opens the door and starts heading out the opposite direction without even noticing Alex was there.)

(Alex taps on Aly's shoulder.)

Alex: Excuse me miss. (Smiles)

(Aly froze for a minute recognizes his voice and slowly turns around.)

Aly: Alex, (smiles) what are you doing here?

Alex: I came to see you since we didn't go on our date after regionals.

Aly: Date? Oh! I'm so sorry for that, I wanted to go back but I couldn't.

Alex: It's okay, well I'm here now and I have a surprise for you.

Aly: Really?

Alex: Yeah, come on (grabs Aly's hand and leads her outside of school to a bench where there are flowers everywhere. Aly sits down on the bench.)

Alex: I wanted to do this romantically to ask you, so I hope you like it.

(Aly smiles as Alex stand in front of her and start strumming his guitar. Alex starts playing "I've just seen a face" by the Beatles. Alex plays this song as a slow song to Aly and Aly is just admiring on how Alex cares for her. While this was happening, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were watching them.)

Rachel: Do you think he is just using her so Sebastian can ruin our reputation on winning Sectionals?

Kurt: He better not! This is just so cute! Puppy love.

Blaine: I just hope he doesn't break her heart.

(As they were talking, Alex continues the song and gives Aly a flower.)

Rachel: Awe, what a sweetheart he is. Maybe he's different.

Kurt: Maybe.

Blaine: I'll keep a close eye on them for sure.

(Alex finishes the song and sits right next to Aly facing face to face.)

Alex: Aly, I really think you are amazing and I know that our schools don't like each other. But I don't care. So what do you say, would you go out with me tonight? (Puts his hands over Aly's)

Aly: Yeah, I would really like that. (Gives Alex a hug.)

(Alex and Aly got up)

Alex: Great! (Has a big smile on his face.) I'll pick you up at 7:30; now let me walk you back to class. (Holds her hands as they walk back inside school.)

(Bell Rings.) (At Rachel's house and Kurt is there.)

Rachel: So where is he taking you again?

Aly: I have no clue and I'm really nervous. I don't even know what to wear!

Kurt: Okay calm down we will help you get ready. Now do you own any other dresses?

Aly: Nope. Ah! Time is clicking and he's probably on the way already!

Rachel: I have a white dress that might fit you perfectly.

Aly: Okay cool.

(Rachel gives the dress to Aly.)

Rachel: This dress used to be mine during my freshmen year. Here you go and hurry! We need to do your hair and make-up.

(Aly goes to the restroom and changes.)

Kurt: I hope her first date goes perfectly.

Rachel: I hope so too.

(Aly comes out.)

Aly: Well, what do you guys think?

Rachel: Beautiful! It fits you perfectly. Now come on its 7:15! We got to start on your hair and make-up.

Aly: Okay. (Sits on the chair and Rachel fixes Aly's hair as Kurt does her make-up.)

(Alex arrives at Rachel's house and Alex is wearing a black suit with a white-collar shirt and a black skinny tie. Alex knocks on the door holding a bouquet of white roses. Kurt looks out of Rachel's window.)

Kurt: He's here.

Rachel: Just one more touch. Okay go ahead and look at yourself in the mirror.

(Aly goes to the mirror and she looks amazing. Her long light brown hair is in curls, her make-up is natural and her eyelashes are curled and long. A glossy light pink touches her lips.)

Aly: (turns around) Thank you so much for everything. Well wish me luck (smiles big.)

Kurt: (gives Aly a hug.) Don't worry you don't need luck. You look beautiful.

Rachel: Have fun on your first date.

(Aly goes down the stairs and opens the door. Alex looks at Aly with amazement that left him speechless.)

Alex: Wow! Aly. (Stutters) You look amazing. These are for you. (Gives her the flowers.)

Aly: (smells the flowers) Thanks Alex and you look amazing yourself. (Smiles and blushes a little.)

Alex: Shall we go? (Puts his arm out and Aly puts her arm in side his.) (Arm to arm)

Aly: Yeah we shall. (Smiles.)

(Alex walks Aly towards the Limo and Aly was surprised that Alex was able to afford it.)

(Alex opens the door for Aly.)

Aly: How were you able to afford this Limo?

Alex: Oh um. (Doesn't want to mention that he is rich.) My dad works for limos and he let me borrow it for tonight.

Aly: Oh okay cool, never been to one of these before.

Alex: cool. (Closes the door for Aly and gets in himself.)

(The driver starts driving to the restaurant.)

Aly: So where are we going this fine night?

Alex: It's a surprise. (Smiles)

Aly: You are just full with surprises aren't ya?

Alex: (laughs.) Maybe.

(Both laughs) (The driver makes a stop and Alex gets out first and holds the door open for Aly.)

Alex: (closes the door.) have you been here before. (Opens the restaurant door for Aly.)

Aly: Nope, I don't think I can afford eating here.

Alex: Well don't you worry about paying? I got it covered.

(The host welcomes them and leads them to their private table. The restaurant is an Italian theme and the tables are decorated with candle lighting. Alex pulls the chair for Aly and she sits down. Alex pushes her in and he takes his seat.)

The host: Welcome to Black Olive, your waiter will be here momentarily. Here are your menus. Enjoy.

Aly: Thank you.

(The host left.)

Aly: So what's good here?

Alex: I normally get steak and lobster.

Aly: Oh that seems like a lot expensive. (Looks at the prices)

Alex: You can pick whatever you want. (Smiles.)

(Puck wearing a black suit walks over to their table.)

Noah: Hello there my name is Noah and I'll be your waiter for today. Can we get started with drinks or you guys are ready?

Alex: Are you ready?

Aly: Yeah I'm ready.

Noah: Alrighty then, lets start with you miss. (Looks at her realizing that he knows her from somewhere.)

Aly: Okay, um I will have a Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and to drink, I would have a coke.

Noah: (writes down.) Okay and for you sir? (Looks at Alex)

Alex: I would have steak and lobster with the steak well cooked and the lobster without skin with a tiny bit of lemon touch and to drink um a club soda with a lime in it.

Noah: Okay, I will get your guys drinks right away. (Noah just realized the girl was Aly from school.) (Noah talks to himself.) Wow! Aly looks smoking! But who's the rich boy with her? Should I tell someone about this? Yeah that's me. I'll tell Blaine in person tomorrow

(Noah comes back with the drinks.)

Noah: One coke for the lovely Aly (Aly was surprised that he knew her and Alex was confused.) and one club soda with a lime.

Aly: I knew you looked familiar! Hi Puck.

Alex: You know him? How?

Aly: He goes to school with me but then he got for something he did.

Puck: Yeah, so you don't go to McKinley huh?

Alex: No, I go to Dalton.

Puck: Oh…You're a warbler.

Alex: Yeah.

Puck: Well then. Have fun Aly and I'll be coming back with your food in a bit.

(Puck goes to get the food.)

Aly: Well this is awkward.

Alex: Why?

Aly: Because he knows my friends and not everyone knows that I'm dating a warbler.

Alex: But what's the problem with that?

Aly: Our schools don't like each other that are the problem and if my friends finds out, there would be consequences for me. Like they would ask questions if you're dating me just to make us lose for sectionals? You know those questions.

Alex: (looks concern and puts his hands on top of Aly's) Look, Aly I don't care what everyone thinks about me. I don't care if Sebastian kicks me out from the warblers for just going on a date with you. But what I do care is you. I would never hurt you. (Looks at her with deep emotions.)

Aly: I'm just scared when they find out causes then there would be more worst rumors about me.

(Puck comes with the food and Alex removes his hands away from Aly's.)

(After dinner, Alex took Aly to a park where there was a gazebo with lights surrounding the place. Aly starts singing "Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye" and Alex sings with her also as a duet. They start being a little playful like playing a game of tag while singing the song. They finished singing the song and they shared a moment together looking deep into each other's eyes.)

Aly: We should be going.

(Aly starts walking towards the car. Alex for a second felt a special connection he had with her but felt confused why she walked away. Aly goes in the car and Alex closes the door as the driver starts driving.)

(Alex went to drop off Aly at Rachel's house.) (Alex opens the door for her and walks her to the doorstep.)

Aly: Thanks for the date, sorry if I was acting weird but I'm glad that it went well.

Alex: It's okay and you weren't. But don't worry; there would be more dates later on.

Aly: I'm happy to heart that. Well good night.

Alex: (grabs Aly's hands) wait. (Alex leans in to kiss Aly and Aly lets him.)

(Separates from the kiss.)

Aly: I'm glad we meet again.

Alex: (puts his hand on Aly's cheek.) Me too.

(Aly slowly lets go of Alex's hand and goes inside and closes the door. Alex does his happy gesture and runs back to the Limo while Aly inside leans on the door and smiles while biting her lips.)

(Alex inside the Limo.)

Alex: What a great way to end the night.


	20. Chapter 19: Protection

**Hey Gleeks! well I changed my mind once again and this time I'm not going back but my story is coming to its final chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Its a jaw dropping chapter.**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 19: Protection

(Aly walks down the halls texting Alex. Aly had a big smile on her face and couldn't snap out of it. She was in love. Aly starts singing: "A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez." As she's singing, everyone in the choir room was confused and thinking whom the person is she singing it too.

Artie: (in his mind) Wow Aly is amazing, pretty and talented. Maybe the Artman should giver her spin.

Kurt: (whispers to Rachel.) I'm guessing her date went pretty well.

Rachel: Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about it when she got to my house. She had her first kiss.

Kurt: Aw… hope it goes well for the two of them.

Blaine: (in his mind.) This can't happen. She can't be dating Alex. I can't believe Puck saw them and I should of known that Alex would ask her. Alex seems like a good guy and all but what would happen if he breaks up with her then she'll get hurt really badly. I can't see her cry again. But I promised her that I won't butt in but she did say I am like her brother and doesn't a brother need to protect her? Hmm. Okay she's done singing got to be happy.

(Back to reality.)

: Good Job Aly and is there someone special you are singing it too?

Aly: Come on ! That stuff is personal. (Laughs.)

: Alright (smiles.)

(Aly went back to her seat.)

: Okay let's get down to business. So Sectionals are coming up in a couple of months after the New Years and we haven't thought of any songs. Anyone have any ideas they like to share?

Mercedes: Maybe we can do soulful oldies songs?

Santana: We don't want to make the audience fall asleep on us Mercedes.

(Mercedes gave a nasty look at Santana.)

Finn: Maybe Rock and Roll songs?

Rachel: All your ideas are great but I perfectly think that we should just do Broadway based songs.

Wade: Why do we have to go what you want Rachel?

Tina: Yeah, why can't you shut your big mouth up or you'll be the next trouty mouth. Sorry Sam. (looks at Sam.)

Sam: Not this again.

(Everyone starts yelling and Aly just gets irritated.)

Aly: Just Shut Up! (Yells) Now I understand how refs feel. (Everyone looks at Aly.) But come on guys, we need to work as a team. There can't be a star player by it. Throughout my athletic life, the star player can't do everything by him or herself. (Looks at Rachel.) So stop arguing and work together. What better way to decide a winner or in this case a leader for sectionals is with a competition?

: Thanks Aly for your speech but that's a good idea. Let's have a battle of the bands. You will divide yourselves into 4 and each group will perform a song based on a category that I would write down on a piece of paper and whoever wins will have a solo at sectionals and will choose the songs as well.

(Everyone cheers and got out of their seats.)

Artie: (rolls towards Aly, Kurt and Blaine.) hey, mind if I join you guys?

Aly: yeah Artie (smiles) you are always welcome.

Artie: Thanks Aly. (Smiles.)

Kurt: Okay let's talk about the song category. It's tragedy life story. So lets start brainstorming.

(In the meanwhile, Aly gets texts from Alex and Blaine goes to sit next to her and tries to get a glance.)

Blaine: Who are you texting?

Aly: My (Aly takes a second to think on what to say to make sure that she doesn't tell Blaine that Alex is her boyfriend.) guy friend.

Blaine: Really and what is his name?

Aly: Um. Jonathan.

Blaine: And this Jonathan, does he come here?

Aly: Why does it mater? I thought we talked about this?

Blaine: Yeah we did, its just that…Come. (Both head out of the choir room to have a private conversation.)

Aly: What?

Blaine: I just can't stand you dating someone without telling me. Since I'm like your brother and all, shouldn't you tell me first?

Aly: why does it matter if I don't tell you everything! (Starts getting upset.)

Blaine: How am I supposed to protect you?

Aly: Who said I needed protection?

Blaine: Based on what happen to you, You Do!

Aly: Look! What happens if I do date someone and he's a good guy? What are you going to do?

Blaine: I just don't trust Alex! He doesn't seem someone you can trust or be with since he goes and works with Sebastian. And I have a feeling that he is using you! He's just a dumb ignorant guy and I don't think you should date him at all! (Sounds angry.)

Aly: (gets surprised he found out about Alex but also gets angry.) It's MY LIFE and I can date whomever I want! You're not my brother and you're not my dad. You can't control my life! I can take care of myself!

Blaine: Oh really? Then why haven't you called the police yet about your dad? Shouldn't he be in prison already! You don't belong with him! And you don't belong with Alex! It's not my fault that you had to deal with all this but dating Alex is just going to add up.

Aly: (tears start to come down with anger mix with sadness that one of her closest friends doesn't trust her.) I told you I couldn't. Why did you have to bring him up after everything I said? You made me feel like I have no one which what your saying you want me to. (Blaine starts to cut off but Aly stops him.) For once I felt happy. For once I felt that someone loved me for me and you are telling me that I don't have a chance to be with him or with anyone else. Now that's painful. (Runs out crying.)

Blaine: Aly! (Stayed behind.)

(Aly calls Alex.)

Alex: Hello. (Hears Aly in tears.) Aly? What's wrong?

Aly: can you come pick me up. (Sounds like she's crying.)

Alex: What happen?

Aly: I just need to get out of here.

Alex: Okay, I'll be right there.

(Aly opens the doors to go outside and hangs up the phone. When she hanged up, she saw her dad's car from across. She spotted him with a gun in his hand.)


	21. Chapter 20 : The Last Song

**Hey Gleeks! Thank you so much for reading and now the moment on what we have been waiting for. I hope I get many reviews on this chapter.**

**-love always gleekpower120**

Chapter 20: The Last Song

(When Aly saw her dad making eye contact with her, Aly started running. Aly's dad started the car and drove after her. No one saw what was going on.)

(Back inside McKinley and Blaine has his head down while walking back to Kurt and Artie.) (Kurt notice that something happen between him and Aly.)

Kurt: What happen Blaine, where's Aly?

Artie: Yeah, where is she?

Blaine: I messed up guys. I shouldn't have said those things to her! I should of listened to her and not worry too much. I feel so guilty about it now.

Kurt: Come here. (Opens his arms to hug him.) What did you tell her?

Blaine: That she shouldn't date Alex that she shouldn't be with anyone at all. I also mentioned about her dad and that's when she lost it. She told me that from all people, I made her feel that I don't have faith in her. I feel so bad now Kurt.

Artie: You have to apologize to her. You don't know what could happen.

Blaine: I don't think she's going to talk to me anymore.

Artie: You don't know unless you try.

Kurt: Go find her and apologize to her. We need her and she needs us.

Blaine: Okay, I'll go.

(Blaine walks out and Alex arrives in front of the school. Alex gets out of his car.)

Alex: Hey Blaine, where's Aly? She told me to come pick her up. Do you know what happen to her? She was crying when she called me?

Blaine: I said some things that I shouldn't have and I feel so terrible about it.

Alex: What did you tell her?

Blaine: That she shouldn't be dating you and things about her dad.

Alex: Why would you tell her that she couldn't date me? I thought we were cool?

Blaine: I don't trust you! I just had this feeling that you were using her because Sebastian put you up for it.

Alex: What the hell! No! Sebastian doesn't even know! I love her! I would never hurt her.

Blaine: I'm so sorry.

Alex: Look, I may be a warbler but I'm not like Sebastian or Hunter. I don't care about them or listen to them. The only thing I listen to is my heart. That's it. My heart decides for me on what I want and I want Aly.

Blaine: I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have misjudged you in the first place. I have to fix this.

Alex: Yes you do. But what happen to Aly and her dad?

Blaine: Her dad abuses her physically.

Alex: What!

Blaine: Her mom died from cancer and her dad would just leave Aly alone but comes back for money. He's an alcoholic, which ends up him hitting Aly very hard in some occasions.

Alex: Oh My God! Are you freaking serious! And she hasn't called the police?

Blaine: No! I've told her but she won't.

Alex: Okay we got to go find her. (Both ran to the car and Alex started his car.)

(While they were on the way, Aly was running as fast as she can. She just kept running and running. Aly's dad didn't use the gun yet but he would stare down at Aly as he drives right behind her. In the mean time, Alex and Blaine are looking for Aly and there was no sign of her. While Alex was driving, he felt angry, worried and scared for Aly. He just couldn't believe all what was happening to Aly. He felt determined to find Aly safe. Alex started singing, "Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.")

Alex: And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now

(When he sang that part, Aly is still running from her dad chasing her and she is passing a sign that says: Leaving Ohio.)

Aly: And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, When sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they understand, when everything's made to be broke, I just want you to know who I am. (While Aly was singing, she started having flashbacks of her mom, her friends at McKinley making her feel happy and Alex. She starts crying.)

(Back to Alex and Blaine in the car.) (Blaine sings.)

Blaine: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive.

(Back to Aly running for her life as she arrives at the woods. Aly runs through the trees as her dad makes a sharp turn that made him hit a tree. He opens the car door and chases her through the woods by foot with his gun in his hand. Aly starts losing breathe and her dad jumps on top of her and they both rolled down a hill. Aly just lies on her face as her dad walks towards her. Aly's dad grabs Aly and turns Aly to face her face to face. Aly sings the last part of the song.)

Aly: And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think they understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am. (Aly's dad shot her at her heart.)

(Aly's dad finally opened his eyes and noticed what he has done.)

Aly's dad: What have I done! I killed my own daughter! I've beaten her for no reason all she was trying to do is live her life and I ruined it. (Tears came down his face.) What have I done! I can't deal with this anymore! I don't deserve to live anymore. (Looks at his gun.) I know what I must do.

(Aly's dad runs towards the river as Alex and Blaine saw the car crashed. They both got out to see if someone was in the car and both started running through the woods. While they were running, they both saw Aly's dad near the river. They didn't know who he was.)

Alex: Hey! (Screams.)

(Aly's dad turns around with the gun pointing at his head and spotted them.)

(Alex and Blaine looked shocked and nervous.)

Blaine: Wait! Don't! (Screams to stop him as they started running towards him. But Aly's dad pulled the trigger and fell dead flat in the river.)

Alex: Oh My God! What did we just witness?

Blaine: I have no clue.

(Both started walking back as they both found Aly's body.)

Alex and Blaine: Aly!

(Both ran towards Aly's body.)

Alex: No! This cannot happen! (Cries) Aly! No! Why! (Cries more intense.)

Blaine: (tears came running down his face.) Aly! This is my entire fault! I shouldn't have said those things to her! Oh Aly! I'm so sorry.

Alex: It wasn't your fault. No one could expect this to happen to her.

(Alex and Blaine started crying over Aly's dead body.)

Blaine: I'm going to call for help. You stay here.

(Blaine runs back to the car and starts calling the police and .)

(Back at McKinley)

( 's phone starts ringing in his pocket.)

: hello?

Blaine: Mr. Schu! (Still crying.) You have to come here in the forest! Something happen to Aly!

Blaine: Okay don't worry I'll be right there right away Blaine.

(Everyone starred at Mr. Schu with worry and in tears.)

: We all have to leave NOW!

(Everyone got up and ran out the room. While Mr. Schu was driving, he spotted the police, the fire trucks and the ambulance surrounding the forest. There was yellow tape around the area.)

( parked his car and ran towards the yellow tape.)

Policemen: Sir, you can't cross the yellow tape.

: Let me pass please! I know the victim.

Policemen: Okay go right ahead.

(Mr. Schu went through and he spotted Blaine.)

: Blaine.

(Blaine turns around and just hugs crying his eyes out.)

: what happen?

(While holding Blaine, saw the paramedic men walking with two dead bodies covered in a white sheet. Mr. Schu looked closely and it was a girl's hand hanging out the white sheet. was speechless and tears came down his face. He spotted the whole Glee cast in tears.)


	22. Chapter 21: Goodbye

**Hey ****glees, well this is it. Hope you enjoyed the whole story. Please send me reviews so I can mail my story to Ryan Murphy:)**

Chapter 21: Goodbye…

(After the terrible lost of Aly, the whole Glee club held a funeral. Many tears were shed during speeches about Aly that most of the Glee members had to step outside for air. At the end, the Glee club members went up to the open coffin where Aly looks like she's in deep sleep to say their last goodbyes. Mr. Schu goes first. With Emma.)

(Mr. Schu looks at Aly with deep sadness and tears coming down his face. He kisses Aly's forehead and whispers.)

Mr.: Schu: You are one special girl that I would never forget.

Emma: I could of saved you. I'm so sorry. You would of gotten a successful future ahead of you with your amazing voice and athletic skills. Goodbye Aly. (Both walked away and Tina and Mercedes are next.)

(Tina touches Aly's hand and tells her.)

Tina: Rest in Peace Aly, you will be missed.

Mercedes: I know you will watch us from above and you are one amazing singer that I have ever met. Rest in Peace Aly. (Tears came down her face and walked away with Tina.) (Puck, Quinn, Sam and Artie came up to the coffin. All four did a moment of silence and tears starting to come down their faces. They walked away as Finn and Rachel were next. Both had red eyes after crying for days.)

Finn: (to Aly's body.) I will miss you very much Aly. After all you been through, you are one strong girl and you inspired me to be more of a true leader in my future. Thanks for everything. (Rachel was filled with tears as she approaches to the coffin.)

Rachel: I can't believe your gone, you were such a good friend and very talented. I'm going to miss you like crazy. Goodbye Aly. (Puts a gold star on her hand. Finn puts his arm around Rachel and both walked away as Kurt and Blaine come up.)

(Kurt goes first as he goes closer to the open the coffin. Kurt starts to cry as he touches Aly's cold hands. He whispers.)

Kurt: I'm really going to miss you very much Aly. I'm really going to miss your smile, your tough attitude and most importantly your ability to be yourself. I will never forget you and thank you so much for everything. Kurts walks away with tears coming down a lot. Blaine hesitates to go up to the coffin. His eyes are red and puffy after crying for more than a week. He looks at Aly's body laying there as he puts his hands on hers. He goes on his knees and cries intensely. Kurt and come to help him but Blaine refuses and tries to return. He takes a deep breath and stands up slowly while his hands are still holding Aly's. He looks at Aly with deep sadness in his eyes and leans over to kiss Aly's forehead for a long time. Blaine whispers.)

Blaine: I am so sorry Aly; I shouldn't have said those things. I should of just leave you alone. (Cries.) You mean a lot to me since the very first day. You smile just lights up an entire room. I should have been there when Rick bullied you. (Tries to stop crying.) You have taught me so much. But I will always remember to be strong no matter what. (Tears come down again.) I'm really going to miss you Aly. I love you so much. (Slowly removes his hands and walks away. Most of everyone who attended the funeral left as Alex slams the doors wide open and runs towards Aly's coffin as tears came down to the max.)

Alex: (screams and cries as he goes to hugs Aly's body.)

Aly! My sweet Aly! You can't leave! (Crying.) You can't leave me! I need you! Oh Aly! Please come back! Please come back to me! (Blaine goes to hold Alex.) No! I love her! (Cries and screams) Let Me Go! I need to be with her! Aly! (Cries as he hugs Blaine.) (Both stayed and cried for hours until they were forced to leave.)

Few hours later…

(Blaine takes Alex to the ocean to talk. While in the car, Blaine's starts singing "What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts.)

Blaine: Take the rain on the roof of this empty house, That don't bother me, I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, Even though going on with you gone still upsets me, There are days every now and again I pretend

Alex: What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say, And watching you walk away, And never knowing, What could have been, And not seeing that loving you, Is what I was trying' to do

Blaine: It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, But I'm doing' It

Alex: hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Together: Still Harder, Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret, But I know if I could do it over, I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart, That I left unspoken

(Blaine parks his car and both started walking towards an empty bench to sit at.)

(They sat down.)

Alex: I didn't get to have more time with her. Why does this have to happen to me?

Blaine: I don't know. Things happen unexpectedly. The worst things prove to us that we have less time to live. Aly is in a better place now and I know she'll be watching us. She'll be with us always. And we just need to be strong. (Pause.) Together.

Alex: (tears came down slowly.) How would we get rid of the pain? I don't want to forget about her.

Blaine: We don't have to forget about her, we can be strong just how Aly was. And I know she wants us to be happy.

(6 months past after Aly's death and things have changed a lot. Rachel and Kurt are now attending their dream schools in NYC, Blaine has been making new things happen in Glee club and Alex has moved to a different state to start his new glee club at his new school. Things have been doing great for them as Aly from above watches and protects them everywhere they go.

(Aly's mom calls out)

Aly's mom: Come on dear, I'll race you to the rainforest.

(Aly runs towards her mom as they ran together to the rainforest.)

THE END!


	23. Author's Thoughts

AUTHORS THOUGHTS

Throughout writing this story, it started off a dream one night. I've mentioned this dream back as a junior in high school and I've told my friends about it. They've told me that it was a good storyline for Glee and I started writing it. This story ended up being a tragedy but the storyline seemed a realistic plot for the show. Most teens do deal with this kind of situation and I think that Glee should discuss about this issue. Overall, this story taught me that you couldn't deal with a problem by yourself. Always ask for help because then it will be too late. This story is not based on a true story. As a result, I just want to thank God for giving me this talent on writing. I like to say thanks for my friends for reading my story and giving me their opinions about it and lastly I would like to thank the readers for taking the time to read my first story and making it get 1,000 views. I like to thank the Glee cast for being inspirational to me with their talent. I'm hoping that my work cans readers to be more careful and respecting there parents everyday. P.S. I had a recent dream and its Glee related so it might be for my next story.

-Love always gleekpower120

Story started 2010- Feb. 2, 2013


End file.
